neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Von Roo
Count Von Roo is a vampire Blumaroo. Appearance He is an orange blumaroo with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. He wears a black cape, and something on his head Personality One of the few things known about his personality is he is solitary, generally avoiding others until he gets hungry. He seems to be over confident in his powers, as well, based on certain quotes in the battledome. History Count Von Roo was born 200 BN, and was scorned from society because of his evil. An outcast, he wandered Neopia alone for years by nighttime until he came acrossed an uninhabited Island (now Roo Island) and settled into an old, decaying castle. He slept for 200 years, before awakening to bring terror to all of Neopia. In Neoquest 2, he tries to cast a counterspell to the one that kept the sun locked in the sky, because he cannot go out when the sun is out. He is taken prisoner by Meuka, but freed by Rohane. After explaining what he was trying to do, he makes a truce between Rohane and his party as they are working towards the same goal. Abilities Being a vampire, Count Von Roo has many of the abilites of traditional vampires. *''' Transformation': As a vampire, he is able to transform into a bat-like creature (depictions range from a Korbat to a bat-like creature with Von Roo's head). *'Knowledge': Count Von Roo has revealed in various interactions that being centuries old, he spent much of his time reading, and as a result is knowledgable in many areas. *'Flight': While in bat form *'Partial Immortality': Count Von Roo, as a vampire, no longer ages, and is immune to many normal types of damage. However, he has most weaknesses of normal vampires. *'Transforming Others': He is able to transform others into vampires. *'Hypnotism': He states he is able to "turn you into my slave" implying traditional vampire hypnotism. *'Counting': In one Better Than You competition, Count Von Roo states he would make a good royal treasurer since he "is a count, after all." **Interestingly, actual vampire lore does include vampires obsessively counting certain things, so it's likely we was telling the truth. *'Combat''': Get the random event where Count Von Roo bites your pet and you can get him as a battledome challenger. You can view his battle profile here . Game Deadly Dice This game is available between midnight NST and 1am NST, you must roll the dice to try and beat Count Von Roo, and increase your pet's level. Note that if you lose, your pet may lose a level. You can play here. Neoquest II Count Von Roo also features in Chapter IV of Neoquest II. He is not hostile to the player. Items :*Headless Von Roo Plushie :*Count Von Roo Halloween Costume :*Cot Von Roo :*Count Von Roo Pinata :*Von Roo Clock :*The Legend of Count von Roo :*Von Roo Gnome :*Von Roo Dice :*Count Von Roo :*Snow Von Roo Sculpture :*Von Roos Castle Stamp :*Von Roo Plushie :*Count Von Roo Booster Pack :*Count Von Roo Stamp More can bee seen here. Trivia *Sources conflict on whether he lives in The Haunted Woods or on Roo Island , although the afct he can be found on Roo Island confirms the latter. Still, some think he lived in The Haunted Woods at some point. Gallery Count von roo.gif Countvonroo.gif Count von Roo Morph Neopets.gif 174_vonroo.gif 0023_RS13.gif 518_von_roo.gif caption_229.gif count von rooooooo.gif lg_garlic_day_2004.gif vrn.gif count von roo coffin.gif counr von roo is feeling batty.gif count von roo takes avatar.PNG|Count Von Roo is capable of taking the avatar you won from him away fools14_4.png|April Fool's day joke where Count Von Roo was one of the options for taking over the pound. count von roo battledome gain.jpg External Links *Neopedia. *Gallery of Evil. *Count Boris and Touch of Von Roo *You can learn how to draw Von Roo here. *Book of Ages *Deadly Dice Category:Characters Category:Blumaroos Category:Villains Category:Battledome Opponents Category:Gallery of Evil